


Prompt 35

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Kei is a lil babey, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tadashi is a big spoon, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Kei can’t sleep without Tadashi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Kudos: 123





	Prompt 35

Kei turns over multiple times, no position able to lull him to sleep. He sits up and pulls his knees up to his chest. He stares at the couples ring on his ring finger, the one his boyfriend gave him at the beginning of their first year of high school. He tries to look over to the other side of the room, where Tadashi had been placed to sleep. He picks up his phone and starts scrolling through his Twitter feed. 

He gets bored and sets his phone down again. He bites his lip and rubs his eyes. He can't sleep, especially because Tadashi isn't next to him. Usually Kei calls Tadashi before he falls asleep and they whisper stupid things to each other sleepily. 

Kei finally stands up and walks over to Tadashi's futon, weaving his way through the maze of his sleeping teammates. He kneels down and looks over his boyfriend's soft features. He lays down, promptly waking up the pinch server. 

"Kei?" He asks, sleep heavily present in his voice. 

"Can't sleep. Cuddle me." he demands softly and cutely, causing Tadashi to stifle a giggle. 

"Okay, get down here." Tadashi assumes the position of big spoon, Kei sets his back against the other's chest, this being the way they usually sleep together when they sleep over at each other's houses. 

"Thank you babe." Kei whispers, melting into Yamaguchi. 

"Anytime baby." he hums, sleep reintroducing itself into his brain. 

Tadashi wraps one arm around Kei's waist, the blonde boy sets his hand over the other's, feeling the cold of his ring against his palm. He sighs contentedly, the freckled boy kisses Kei's head as they fall asleep. 

Sunlight floods into the room, blinding Nishinoya, causing him to wake up. He turns over, seeing Tsukishima's sleeping face. He jumps back, not remembering if the middle blocker was assigned to sleep next to him. He then looks again, noticing Yamaguchi cuddling him close. 

Noya stands up, going to wake up Tanaka. Who is just as surprised at the sight, they fan out, waking up every one of their teammates, signalling them to be quiet and look at the sight of their most hard headed friend, being the little spoon. 

Hinata fiercely holds back a hearty laugh, gripping his sleeves in the effort to do so. The rest of them stare, wordlessly, floored by this visual. 

Eventually a loud laugh erupts from the orange haired boy. This makes Tadashi stir, eyes slowly opening and readjusting to the bright light. He looks up to see all of his friends staring down at him. He nudges Kei, causing him to turn over. When Kei wakes up in Tadashi's arms, he usually always kisses him and holds him until the sleep leaves his body. 

So that's exactly what Kei does right now. The boy turns to face Tadashi, eyes barely open. He kisses his parted lips softly. 

"Good mornin' Tadashi." he mummers against his lips. 

"K-Kei." He mumbles, trying his best to warn his boyfriend about their company. 

"What's wrong babe?" he asks groggily, rubbing his eyes. 

"T-teammates." 

Kei feels his heartbeat raise and his eyes blow wide. Suddenly he isn't sleepy anymore. He sits up frantically, still clinging onto his boyfriend. 

"You guys are so cute!!" Noya erupts, jumping up and down. 

The two cringe at the level of noise that is coming from the libero. Their faces burn in pure humiliation, Kei feels his teammates eyes burn into their souls. 

"Well, as much of a surprise as this is and as cute as you two are, we should get ready for the day, breakfast is going to be ready soon." Daichi says, clapping once, causing all the boys to spread out. 

Suga winks at the two, bright red boys. "You guys are good together." he turns away and catches up to Daichi. 

"God that was so embarrassing." Yamaguchi whispers, sweat dripping down his forehead, his head slapping into his hands. 

"Absolutely. Didn't think they'd find out for a while though. But what can you do?" The spectacled boy supplies, tipping Tadashi's head up. 

"You're right." He yawns and sighs, wanting more sleep. 

"Let's go get ready." Kei states, kissing Tadashi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: yamastsukki


End file.
